Saving You, Saving Me
by ellen31515
Summary: Voldermort has been killed but the war still rages on. All hope for a happy ending seems to be lost but not if Fate and Draco Malfoy have anything to do with it. A Timetravel fic with TR/HG but don't expect mush or love at first sight.


AN: Please R & R. Love if you have any tips or ideas :D I happen to really like the name Seamus so don't confuse the character I invented with the one in HP.

Disclaimer: Not mine obviously. JK owns everything.

She had lied to everyone, from the very beginning. When she first received her Hogwarts letter it hadn't been a sudden urge to lie to everyone she met... it had just happened. She was by no means an impulsive liar and very rarely was her word ever questionable and to lie to her best friends about something so important, something so defining, it was unthinkable. But when it became clear that being a Muggleborn meant she was an outcast of sort, Hermione, being the seeker of justice she was, clung to the title they had given her. It appeared any attempt at removing blood prejudice from the wizarding society would be much harder than it seemed and she knew that subjugated societies responded better to one of their own, which was the sole reason she continued with the facade.

She wasn't sure of her real background but she knew it was quite unlikely she was a Muggleborn because Hermione had a twin. Well actually the correct term was an _alius dimidium_, which differed slightly from the average normal twins. Hermione and her twin, Seamus, had been strongly bonded from birth. When Hermione was hurt, Seamus would cry. When their mother tickled Seamus, Hermione would laugh. This bond strengthened with each day they grew older and it soon became evident they could communicate telepathically. They both knew they were different and the children at their local primary school knew too, soon becoming wary of them and often descending to acts of violence or harsh pranks as a means of making themselves feel safer. Their pranks and punches never hit hard though. No one knew how, but they always avoided the children's carefully set out schemes. If they had string tied to a door with honey hanging above, the string would break as the door opened but the honey never fell. If they threw a softball at one of them, it would always swerve off track and when they locked Hermione in the janitor's closet she fell asleep and woke up in her bed. Strange things happened around Seamus and Hermione, which was not uncommon for magical children but the Ministry of Magic could see the difference. Their magic was different, it was one. Her magic was his magic and his power and strength was her power and strength. _Alius Dimidium _twins were seen once every few centuries and often either a path of destruction followed them or a path of unimaginable magical talent and power. This was what Hermione had based her theory that they were not of only muggle decent. There had never once been a recording of a set of _Alius Dimidium _twins that had come from muggle parents and although Hermione hoped Seamus and her were different, it just didn't add up.

It had been a sunny day the Ministry had shown up on their doorstep. A day full of sunshine, green grass, many daisy's to pick and of course and picnic lunch but Minister Fudge foiled her plans. She was told earlier of her magical abilities than most Muggleborn children and this was done due to the unjust fear that, given the chance, Hermione and Seamus would grow too powerful together and wreak havoc upon everything and everyone; therefore the Ministry had seen fit to split them up. Obviously no decent parents would allow one of their children to be taken from them based on a silly fable a funny looking man wearing a dress had told them and so a compromise was soon decided and Hermione was to go to Hogwarts and Seamus was to go to Durmstrang. They were given a few weeks tutoring of how to control their bond, both the blocking of each other's powers and drawing of each other but each set of _Alius Dimidium _twins differed to another and the Ministry was soon swimming too deep to help anymore. Hermione and Seamus were left to teach themselves. They were going to be constantly monitored though, never allowed to roam free or explore anything to advanced. Neither minded though, as long as they were together they were happy.

They had gone to their separate schools both with the intent of not keeping their other half a secret but coincidently both had come to the same decision. To lie. Originally Hermione saw it as an opportunity to help a society group develop themselves into a force to be reckoned with and she knew if she was to announce herself as a _Alius Dimidium _twin, no one would believe her to be Muggleborn but as things got more complicated and Voldermort became a threat her lie turned from being almost an unnecessary one to one with the purpose of protecting her brother. Seamus had only ever had one reason to lie and it was always to protect his sister. Durmstrang reeked with dark magic and if someone found out of their abilities they would never stop until both he and Hermione were under their control. Surprisingly, their decision to lie had brought a strong friendship from the Ministry, who were terrified of what the acknowledgement of a set of _Alius Dimidium _twins would do. For some reason they feared it would spark the appearance of a dark lord and unfortunately when Voldermort rose again Hermione and Seamus suffered a lot of the buff of it. This was all behind closed doors and the knowledge only included two highly trained Aurors, the Minister and of course Dumbledore. It took constant vigilance to keep a secret like theirs and Hermione soon found she lived two completely separate lives. One life included her beloved brother Seamus and all of her magical power and the other included Ron, Harry and the fight to win the war. She desperately wished she and her brother could fight together but she knew if he died ... well that could never happen.

Something had happened though. How could they think no one would find out? They still lived together at home, they still trained and developed their magic (although they thought it had been in secret) and they were both closely involved in the war. It was bound to come out; she had just hoped it wouldn't be like this. Ron and Harry hadn't spoken to her for a whole week when they found out, apparently they took this as a sign she was a traitor and completely forgot all the things she had sacrificed for them, not to mention the fact that her brother was locked away in a dungeon being tortured for either knowledge or his alliance. He had completely blocked her from his mind, which could only mean he was being tortured quite severely. Occasionally, he would weaken and his pain would come flooding through to her; this was usually in the middle of the night. She could only assume it was because he was asleep and his mental shields were down, she couldn't be sure though. She had only known she had been forced to use a silencing charm every night before bed so she wouldn't wake anyone with her screams of pain. She drew his pain from him every night, taking everything she could so he could strengthen, control his mind and sleep painlessly. What hurt the most was when she felt him wake up and he realised she had taken his pain; he yanked it back with such force it almost ripped at the corners of her mind. She could feel his disgust and regret but that was all until he blocked her off completely. It was a tactic to stay sane, she knew this but she wasn't sure whether it was for him or for her.

The Order had put all their effort into locating Seamus after finding out his connection with Hermione, obviously they had seen that two of them together would make an extremely valuable asset. She didn't mind that she was just a weapon to them, as long as she was getting her brother back she didn't care about anything. Harry and Ron had come around slowly, she had a feeling they were just jealous she was a stronger witch than they were wizards but who could be sure.

Information was scarce, so it was evident Voldermort was not finished with Seamus otherwise he would have let something leak so he could reconnect the powerful _Alius Dimidium _twins. Any lead they got would be a trap and everyone knew that. Harry and Ron poured themselves into destroying the Horcruxes and only had one left to go. Hermione hadn't included herself in their search of the last Horcrux, she knew what it was but it appeared neither of them had connected any of the numerous dots. Harry himself was obviously one; she couldn't work out if they knew and didn't want to acknowledge the harshness of reality or if they were actually too stupid to work it out. She guessed by Ron's masked face that it was the former. They needed her, desperately. Harry was re-reading some notes Dumbledore had left behind and Ron was currently picking apart a book dedicated to the heirlooms of each founder. Ron reading was a feat in itself but the fact that it was a 10cm thick book and wasn't about Quidditch, Hermione was forced to believe the worst. Ron must be possessed. She sauntered over to the two with an all-knowing look on her face. Ron looked up at her with a look of shock.

"Didn't think you were going to help." He snapped, flicking a page of the book so ferociously he almost tore it out.

She looked at him blankly, it hurt he thought that about her but she knew Ron was rash with his words so she decided ignoring him was best. Turning her gaze from him to Harry she spoke quietly, "I know you know what the last Horcrux is."

He sighed, confirming her suspicions, "I hoped I was wrong 'Mione. I don't really want to die."

She had never seen either of them so distraught; if Harry died she knew Ron would struggle. He was dependant on Harry, she had often wondered if their relationship was purely platonic but she never liked to dwell on that thought. She had always saw Ron as hers but it soon became evident it was Harry and Ron and then Hermione. She could survive on her own, providing she had Seamus but Harry and Ron were like air and water to each other. It was to be expected after all they had been through. Harry knew too that his death would most likely be the start of a very steep decline for Ron. She knew he knew this because Harry wasn't one to fear death. He was only one to fear how it would leave his friends.

The trio's relationship had undergone quite a makeover from their younger days. They had always looked to her for guidance but now it was like they looked at her like she had the answers to everything. She hated to let them down because she knew one day she would have to. She couldn't save Harry without Seamus and Seamus couldn't be saved unless the last Horcrux was destroyed. Voldermort was still too powerful for them with Seamus in his weakened state and even then Harry would never let her go on her own and in both situations she knew this fight would be the last. She couldn't tell them this though. There was a spell that could transfer the Horcrux from Harry to another object but she was just unsure as to how it could work without the power of her brother to strengthen her.

"Harry ... I think I found something," she whispered it hesitantly; she didn't want them to get their hopes up. Ron's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, mouth open and eyes brimming with tears of happiness. How she wanted to slap him.

"Do not get excited Ronald!" she snapped, "For all we know it will kill all of us."

He sighed loudly and she scowled. She understood his pain but it was almost as if he thought he was the only one hurting. Ignoring his mopey face she launched into a descriptive explanation of the spell. It was on the boarder of light and dark magic and Harry's eyes had darkened when she said this, but thankfully Ron was too selfish to care how this could affect anything and soon persuaded Harry into thinking the idea was nothing to worry about. She knew it was though. It had taken a week for them to fully understand the magic behind the spell and she knew they were as ready as they were ever going to be. She was going to have to pull some of Seamus's power though and she knew it make his life even more difficult but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind and she had to take his power to save him. It was the only way.

Holding hands with these two boys for what she thought could be the last time, she struggled to hold back a tear and she thought she saw one slip from the corner of Harry's eyes. Good then. At least he knew what he was getting himself into.

Ron opened the box she had dubbed Pandora's Box. They were going to transfer the Horcrux into the box. It was a magic holding box and would make the destruction of the Horcrux mildly easier. It would be needed to be simpler after completing this spell. They started the chant, wands weren't required for this branch of magic. Harry's voice shook and Ron's seemed almost two pitches higher than usual but they didn't stop. She could feel Harry beginning to rock next to her and he was starting to miss some words in the chant, indicating the spell was beginning to work. His hands gripped hers tightly wildly moving about as if he was having a fit. He had stopped chanting all together now and Ron seemed hesitant to continue but she shot him a vicious glare that made him reconsider. Harry had dropped to his knees and it took all of her physical strength to remain holding hands with him and she could see Ron struggling also. They were on the last sentence of the chant now which meant the spell would soon be taking their magic to complete the process. This magic was bordering dark due to its unforgiving nature. If you attempted a spell you didn't have the magic for, you would die. The spell would keep on taking energy from you until it was complete and if you didn't have sufficient energy, it would take your life. She had failed to mention this to the boys because she couldn't see it being a problem. She was taking Seamus's magical energy and with hers and Ron's, she doubted it would be a problem. Still she regretted keeping that information from them. She was almost as bad as Dumbledore when it came to morals these days, as long as it was for "the greater good" she thought it justified. But now that she was lying to her friends she started to wondered.

Ron collapsed next to her; the spell was drawing their magic now. She pushed hers forward with force and she could see the spell devouring it like a hungry beast. More more more it seemed to want more. She forced her connection with Seamus open and drew on his magic soon pushing it forward but the beast didn't want his magic it was still pulling magic from Ron. He wouldn't have much left and she frantically tried to draw the beast over to Seamus's magic. They could give so much more than Ron but the beast wasn't interested in her. It was sucking the life from Ron now and his eyes were scared and looked at her questioningly. He didn't know what was happening but he never broke the circle. It seemed he knew what was going to happen and pushed himself towards the beast, almost as an offering and almost as soon as he had done that the spell was complete.

The box slammed itself shut, with Harry falling on top of it ungraciously. Ron, however, lay still next to Hermione, his hand going stiff in hers. She let the tears come now. She thought it possible one of them could die but the reality of it could not be prepared for.

"I thought it was going to be me." She heard Harry whisper next to her.

"So did I."

"Fuck."

"Oath."

"We'll be alright Herms." He said staring blankly at Ron's body before casting a curse at the box destroying the Horcrux completely.

"Get up Seamus!" Hermione yanked him forward but in his weak state he fell onto his knees hissing at her in protest.

"Seamus you have to get up or at least accept some of my energy."

He glared at her as if she was the devil but she felt his barriers being pulled down. He didn't take much, barely enough to walk properly and perform the simplest of spells. He would be no use in a duel though. Harry had defeated Voldermort like the prophecy had predicted but what it had left out was the part where Bellatrix avenged her masters murder. It had been one of the more gruesome deaths of the war and Hermione hadn't been able to hold in neither her tears and screams or her breakfast. She hadn't allowed herself to grieve too much though. You just had to ignore all the deaths around you until the battle was finished. If you couldn't do that it was practically a death sentence. Her heart would break tonight though. If she made it out that was. No one had anticipated the riot the Death Eaters would cause when their Lord fell. Even she had just assumed they would curl over and cry or plead Imperius. Turns out they were nobler than that, if one could call a death eater noble. Maybe they just displayed a few of the characteristics one might associate with nobility.

Seamus was a difficult one to look after in the middle of a battle. He desperately wanted to fight the monsters that had him captured for so long and it seemed he actually believed he was strong enough but his spells were weak and barely managed to make the distance to his target let alone cause any damage. In this battle he was a hindrance but oddly the Death Eaters seemed fearful of him despite his weak state. She would have to question him about that later.

After shooting a stunner to a bony looking Death Eater she ran quickly after Seamus who had his sights set on Bellatrix. Couldn't he have gone for Crabbe or Goyle? That would have been much easier to handle. A red curse sprung from Bellatrix's wand and Seamus doubled over in pain. Odd, that wasn't the Cruciatus curse. After dodging one of Bellatrix's lackey's spell Hermione flung herself at Bellatrix. Seamus's pain coursed through her and her anger built. This bitch had killed Sirius, Harry, tortured her Brother, actually almost everyone she knew at some point in time, and now it was payback. Why Hermione chose muggle means, she was still not sure. It was effective though. Bellatrix was taken by surprise and Hermione was easily able to claw her wand from her fingers.

Wrapping her fingers around Bellatrix's throat Hermione pushed her roughly into the wall, kneeing her in the stomach as she went. Bellatrix was not taking it nicely though, yanking at Hermione's hair roughly until she was satisfied by the large clump she had torn out.

Hermione yelped loudly as her hair was ripped from her head and she could feel Seamus trying to send hexes at Bellatrix. He was regaining strength now but still not enough to break the two women apart. Rough hands grabbed her by the waist and easily slung her over their shoulders and with a lazy Avada Kedavra sent Bellatrix's way her captor/rescuer marched down the hallway. Seamus was trailing a few metres behind them. He didn't look to worried she thought, so this person must be a rescuer. They turned off the hallway into a dark light with an odd green glow to it. After being roughly dropped on her ass Hermione whirled on her rescuer in a bitter attempt to gain some respect back.

"Oh relax Granger. You had it under control, I know." A silvery voice drawled from the corner.

"Malfoy." Of course it would be him, he had been trying to redeem himself in both the Ministry and the Orders eyes. Saving their precious Mudblood seemed like a nice way to do that. Oh she saw through his facade.

"So, I'm guessing your boys are dead?"

His blunt words had never hurt so much. His eyes weren't menacing or demeaning though. She guessed it was just his pitiful attempt at sympathy or comfort.

"It generally goes 'I'm sorry for your loss,' if its comfort your going for."

He raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't. Funny how you assumed that, though."

All her bottled anger rose and she couldn't imagine anything more satisfying than tearing his heart out right now but she decided she would settle for a good revving and maybe a few simple hexes. But before she could begin her rant, he raised a hand. Indignant that anyone could treat her so Hermione was seriously reconsidering her former decision to be kind to him; however, something in his face told her to let him finish. He had changed from their sixth year; she imagined being responsible for the death of a man like Dumbledore would do that to someone. His eyes were dark grey and emotionless, probably from years of having to control his emotions. What scared her the most, was when she took in his face. The beautiful face from a few years ago was marred with hundreds of little cuts, she couldn't imagine who could do that to someone. It would have to be dark magic and very strong to scar the way it had. She found herself wondering if the rest of his body was like this. She imagined it would most likely be worse. Her anger disappeared now. How could someone hate another who had been forced into so much? She knew he regretted what he did and by the looks of it, he had been punished severely for it. Malfoy would never let anyone so openly analyse him so she imagine he would be getting something out of her sympathy.

He had a look of utter disgust on his face now but it only lasted a minute before returning to his cool mask. "Granger, the wizarding world will never recover from this war."

"Don't be silly. Of course it will." She almost cooed her words, which was something she never did but she felt Malfoy needed the reassurance. Surprisingly, he did not appreciate her effort and she felt herself slammed up against the stone wall.

"Shut the fuck up Granger. For once in your life, do not be a know it all." He snarled, his wand pointed at her neck.

Obviously the devil couldn't be fully taken out of him, which was why she would be surprised if he had not resorted to violence, in whatever he was wanting to achieve with her.

"He's right 'mione." A soft voice from the doorway spoke.

She whirled around to face Seamus, sending him a questioning face. What did they mean?

"Granger. Dumbledore is dead ..." Draco started his explanation and he would have continued but she interrupted him.

"No thanks to you, fuck."

Ignoring her comment and language Malfoy continued, "The wise wizard of the world, as is Harry, our saviour and his best friend, the strategist. Now even though the Dark Lord is defeated, still the war rages on. He was too convincing, Hermione." It was the first time he had ever used her first name and she listened more intently now, "People were starting to believe him. His followers weren't just scared anymore. They believed him. Hell, I believed him at one point. Not everyone has morally perfect people like you to base their characteristics on Granger. He has completely brainwashed half the world and the fight will never stop now. We thought killing him would be the answer but who are we kidding. As for the light side, hope is gone. They will start to submit. Their precious saviour isn't there to guide them anymore and you and your brother can't very well announce what you are in the middle of a dark war like this. All those people that were holding onto hope that light will win would practically die in their sleep with that knowledge." She desperately desired to rebut that statement and she could see Malfoy knew this, "Please Granger. _Alius Dimidium _twins have never been light wizards or witches. And why would people think you would be any different. They wouldn't even stop to think about everything you did against Dark Lord. In fact, I imagine they would think you possibly killed you two friends after the Dark Lord was finished and your whole plan was to take over the world yourself. Wake up Granger. We're screwed."

It all came sinking in now. He was right. The world was doomed. Voldermort had basically won this war and everything she had done, it was all too late. All for nothing. All of those people who had died to save someone else, or died for the greater good. It was all for nothing. They had died in vain and now it looked like so would many more people. It would take longer than a few decades to fix this mess. Maybe more than a few centuries. How was it possible that one man could destroy so much? Oh how she wanted to kill him again. Bring him back to life and then kill him.

"You have a solution though. Don't you?" it was Seamus that spoke. He was always the more perceptive one. Here she was wallowing in depression and he knew Malfoy had more to say.

"Naturally I would have a solution if I just made a speech like that. You most likely won't like it but I think you will come around. Especially when you know what we're faced with now. What could be worse, right?" he was justifying himself now.

Oh Gods. Worry overtook her. What could he possibly have that could solve this. He wasn't making eye contact with either her or Seamus now. She reached her mind out to Seamus. Pushing roughly against his shields she felt him reluctantly bring them down.

_How are you? _

_Good sis. I'm getting stronger. Don't worry, about me or this._

He didn't sound panicked or even like he had been tortured for months. She had no idea how he could compose himself like this. She would break down if she had been in his position. Hell, she was probably going to break down now.

"Do you know what this is?" Malfoy pulled her out of her downward spiral with a golden globe. Not waiting for either of them to answer he continued, "This, my friends, is the secret to saving our world. It will send the user back however many years they want but the catch is; they can't come back. I don't think either of you were actually meant to be born in this time either. Power like yours doesn't get born into a time where there is a raging war between people other than themselves. Dumbledore had his time with Grindelwald and Harry had his with Voldy-poo, not that Potter is powerful. But you two, where is your time. And in a time with this much confusion, it won't come. That's my theory anyway."

Waves of shock were sent her way from Seamus but Hermione saw Malfoy's point quite clearly. She was feeling sightly overcome by Seamus's emotions. It had been too long without him and now he had completely dropped his shields. He was nervous, anxious, scared and angry. Oh he had so much anger. What had they done to her beautiful brother. He had never blocked her out for so long. She sent him a smile and his anger softened a little. His eyes were as blue as hers were green and his hair was as blond as hers was brown. They both had the same high aristocrat cheekbones however, and olive brown skin, as if they had been in the Australian sun for a few weeks. They weren't identical, but they both had the same piercing stare and slim build. Seamus was not a muscle boy, but then not many wizards were. He was fit from Quidditch at Durmstrang but he was never going to be able to lift crazy weights or fight his way using muggle means. He commanded respect and radiated power though. It was more obvious that he was an incredibly strong wizard than it ever was with Hermione. People only ever saw her as smart, although she never gave them the chance of thinking anything different.

Neither of them did fit here. Perhaps it was their destiny to go back in time. But where too? And then there was the rule that one mustn't change time. They could go back, by all means, but they wouldn't be able to do that without changing the timeline. Oh but could it be a possibility that they were simply righting a wrong in the timeline. Maybe they were the missing link and they were meant to be born back then. She would be able to see Harry and Ron again. Oh but would she be old and wrinkly? They couldn't be friends if she was. She had lost friends in the war but it seemed doing this would mean she would never have had them. Who could decide if it was worth it? Maybe when they got back in time, they could invent a way to travel forward.

Malfoy was tapping his wand against the globe, muttering so quietly Hermione thought a fly must be buzzing around her. Then it began to glow and a grin found its way onto Mafloy's face. She knew it must be working now.

"Alright, I think you just touch it and say ... something," he was flicking through a book, "No. Wait. I have to think about where I want to send you hmmm oh yes that's right. Ok so just touch it in about three minutes Ok. You should be fine then." He looked up at them happily, slamming the book shut.

"What. Where are we going?" Seamus snapped giving Malfoy a light shove, "You can't just tell us to do something."

"Oh, well. I thought you wanted to help."

"Of course we do." Hermione found herself butting in, "But where could we go to help?"

"Back to Riddles time, of course. How else are you going to stop him, you stupid noob?" He shook his head at them.

Obviously they were supposed to read his mind. What a little annoyance. Back them into a tight corner and give them 3 minutes to make a life changing decision. He definitely had not changed.

"How will we stop him then?" Seamus's voice had regressed to barely a whisper.

"Don't know eh. Thought you two were supposed to be smart. Kill him or seduce him ... whatever get's the job done." He was hurrying the conversation. Apparently three minutes actually meant two. "Quick. Hold the globe." He almost yelled backing away, "I'm sorry to do this to you two. But you're the only ones who ever could."

She grabbed the globe and Seamus frowned at her but followed suit. He wasn't as connected to people as she was. He had never loved someone other than her. Durmstrang had been harder for him than Hogwarts was for her and she imagined his already closed heart would have hardened even more after this little stint. One had to tread softly with Seamus, he was so unpredictable and could be so cold towards people. She had never been the brunt of anything, Harry and Ron, however, had only succeeded in annoying Seamus. It saddened her that they hadn't resolved their differences before this. She didn't have too much longer to ponder this as the globe began sucking her in. It was like a whirlwind was around her and she was in the centre, getting tossed about and thrown into things. As soon as she recovered from being rammed by one thing she was violently pushed into another. What she was hitting, she didn't know. For all she knew it was just a mind trick and nothing was hitting her. Then it went black. Hissing noises surrounded her, creepy hissing noises, with high shrill screams every now and then. Why was everything so melodramatic? Screams and hissing? Really?

Then she collided with a hard stone floor. Her head pounded and she was sure she was slightly concussed. Looking around she recognised the hallway as the one from her first year, the corridor that lead to Fluffy. Seamus landed on top of her, his elbow digging into her back with so much force tears sprung at the sides of her eyes. He rolled off her, with what appeared to be too much effort than what the movement required. Looking at him, it appeared the objects they had been rammed into had not been a mind trick. The left side of his face was looking disgustingly green and she grimaced at the bruise that would turn into. She briefly wondered how she would look. She had been fighting for god knows how long and then sent almost more than 50 years back in time.

Seamus leant over and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before promptly passing out next to her. She followed suit a few minutes later.


End file.
